Highschool DxD - Return of Demon King Lelouch
by TrueLucifer
Summary: What if when Lelouch died, Great Red and Ophis saw this as an opportunity to have a descendant of their own and they revived Lelouch. After he was reborn, he was trained under Ophis and Great Red and then reborn as a member of Gremory Clan and then he was trained under Shiva, everything is different.. or most. Beta'd by Aren Kamelot. Lelouch x Harem & Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Highschool DxD - Return of Demon King Lelouch

What if when Lelouch died, Great Red and Ophis saw this as an opportunity to have a descendant of their own and they revived Lelouch. After he was reborn, he was trained under Ophis and Great Red and then reborn as a member of Gremory Clan and then he was trained under Shiva. This crossover has pretty much everything different.

Regular text = Sup

Speech = "Hello Humans"

Thoughts = ' _These are thoughts'_

Voice of a Dragon or Monster = **"Example"**

Spell = **'Spell'**

Ddraig talking = **[Red Dragon Emperor]**

* * *

"I destroyed... the world…. and… created… a… new..." Lelouch's last words were these as he closed his eyes forever, leaving Suzaku as the protector of Justice and Nunnally as the 100th Empress of Britannia, this ended the mark of rule of The Demon Emperor.

 **Inside Dimensional Gap**

"It's a shame that someone like him has to die…" A massive red Western Dragon said in his bold voice as he and a girl known as Ophis, the 'Dragon God' saw Lelouch dying.

"We can always bring him in our world you know…" Ophis said as it saw the potential destroyer of Great Red, so it can take its residence back in dimensional gap.

"Right…" Great Red said as he concentrated magic in his large paws and suddenly a bright light appeared in front of both of them and when the light died down, Lelouch was back in his old body and was looking around where he was.

"So this is what they call Hell..." Lelouch said to himself as he looked around and noticed a mythical creature, a dragon, and a young girl...

"This, isn't Heaven or Hell." Ophis answered the question in Lelouch's mind.

"Huh?" Lelouch was struck dumbfounded.

 **2 Hours Later**

For the next 2 hours, Lelouch was explained that he was in a parallel dimension, which was quite similar to his old world, and then about Devils, Dragons, Angels and Fallen Angels. Usually it would take at least 5 hours for any genius to learn all this but Lelouch was an exception, when he was told that he is in another dimension, which kind of shocked him.

"So why have you summoned me here?" Lelouch questioned the dragons.

"Because we feel that you have potential and we would like to train you with our powers. So then we would like you to destroy 666 Trihexa because Ophis cannot defeat it and if I fight it then possibly this dimension will be in dust." Great Red explained.

"I see... well then I'm not an athlete honestly so don't expect me to do well... easily" Lelouch sighed and then readied himself for whatever was coming.

 **1 Month Later**

In this month, Lelouch adapted into living in Dimensional Gap and exercised and this was the beginning of Lelouch's training and new life.

"So to use your power of imagination all I need to do is imagine something and it shall become true?" Lelouch questioned as he stood in front of Great Red, who was training Lelouch in his own powers.

"No... To use my power of imagination, you need to use your magic power, imagination, concentration and lastly your heart. All these things are the basics of power of imagination, if you don't have them, you cannot learn them." Great Red corrected Lelouch as the latter nodded at the dragon's words.

"Okay, let's do this." Lelouch said as he closed his eyes and then thought of a picture of him, Nunnally, Euphemia, Clovis, Schneizel and Cornelia together and then his heart went into true 'Lelouch' mode and his concentration went to utmost level and suddenly a photo frame appeared on his hand when Lelouch opened his eyes, he saw the same picture he thought of...

"Good Job kid, I'll have to say that I'm impressed that someone can grasp my abilities so easily." Great Red complimented Lelouch.

"Okay now time for my ability Lelouch. Raise your hand above and then let my power flow in it and then think of snakes." Ophis explained and prayed that Lelouch would grasp it easily.

"Okay." Lelouch did as he was told and then green light covered his hand and suddenly 5 snakes came out of the ground and they went towards Ophis and the latter absorbed them.

"Impressive, Lelouch" Ophis complimented Lelouch as they continued the training.

"So now Lelouch, try making a barrier and then I'll create an Ultimate-Class Devil." Great Red said and Lelouch quickly made a barrier from his magic power and in a minute, a red colored barrier surrounded Lelouch and the barrier had a lighter shade colored crane.

Suddenly a Devil with 4 pairs of wings appeared and started attacking Lelouch's barrier, which held up nicely, and slowly the barrier was growing weak and so was the devil, and in about 10 minutes, it ended in a tie...

And this is how Lelouch's basics progressed and day by day, his powers grew tremendously and this scared Ophis a bit as she knew that one day his powers might explode which will result in the end of this universe.

After Lelouch's magical and powers training, they taught him about this universe which was quite similar to his old universe and they taught him about Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels in details. Since only Great Red can see Lelouch's past, the latter had to explain his past to Ophis which was quite hard for him... and well, he told them even after falling in love with 5 women, he truly loved 2 of them who were Euphemia li Britannia and C.C. and he dearly missed both of them and wished they could be with him.

Great Red then told Lelouch that after he masters the former's power to a certain level, the latter would be able to bring them back to this universe, which was replied by "I'll won't bring Euphemia here, she won't like this but still... I just can't; but I'd love to bring C.C. here." and Great Red just chuckled in response.

But Ophis started shedding a few tears when she heard and thought about Lelouch's sad journey, how he was betrayed by his own comrades, exiled from family, abandoned by his father, his mother dying, killing his first love, leaving his last love C.C. and how he shed so much blood, enough to wipe off the memory of Princess Massacre and last but not the least, him dying to create a peaceful world, after all before creation there must be destruction.

"It's okay Ophis, I don't have a heard capable of emotions anymore, I'm just a human who took all the hatred to himself so the world could be a gentler place... Still, I do have my regrets, I wish I could finish her last wish though, which was to die with a smile... and maybe marry her one day." Lelouch started comforting her and in the middle of the comforting, he went to his own mumbling...

" **STOP THIS DRAMA AT ONCE! WE NEED TO TRAIN THIS DEMON EMPEROR INTO SHAPE SO WE CAN MAKE SURE TRIHEXA IS DONE FOREVER!** " Great Red shouted in rage, which shocked Lelouch and Ophis to their cores.

 _5 Months Later_

(An - Usually I write Timeskips and location and all in bold but as you can see I wrote '5 months later' in Italics, which is more like a small skip because too much timeskips are bad for my story, I've faced them... so yeah, this is pretty much the training)

"Come on Lelouch; try to imagine something better than this." Great Red scolded Lelouch as he threw a snake back to Lelouch and then the snake was destroyed by Lelouch.

"What am I even supposed to imagine?" Lelouch complained; looks like training with Red destroyed his calm, cold and arrogant side.

"Just imagine something worth." Great Red simply said as he waited for Lelouch to think of something.

"If this is what you want then I'll give you a _Longinus_." Lelouch smirked at the last part as he closed his eyes and after minutes of absolute concentration appeared a Trident in his hand.

"Shiva's weapon? That's a nice Longinus you made, I'm proud of you, my student..." Great Red looked impressed from what Lelouch showed him, he former did not expect the Lelouch to do something like this in a 100 years.

"Anyway, I'm tired from making this; I'll take a small nap." Lelouch said as he dismissed the trident and teleported to his small house which was full of books... well not fully but close enough.

Lelouch sat on his bed and then materialized a picture of C.C. and then brought it to his heart and then hugged it, his undying love for C.C. was more than anyone really thought of... maybe this is his punishment, to live away from his love and her punishment of living away from her love... maybe one day they'll reunite in afterlife and then they both could finally confess to each other... who am I kidding? This is never going to happen.

"Good Night Ceceniah..." Lelouch said to C.C ( _An - I know her real name isn't revealed so I thought Ceceniah is the most fitting name I've seen in theories)_ and then fell asleep.

 **7 Year Time Skip.**

7 Years have passed by since Lelouch was reborn into the dimension known as 'DxD' and he performed exceptionally well, he was after 7 years of training with Ophis and Great Red, stronger than both of them in terms of raw power, even though he tied with Great Red due to the power of dreams and illusions.

"You know Red; I've been getting pretty lonely here, even with you guys." Lelouch said as his long light black hair covered his right eye.

"Why don't you reborn as a devil perhaps then? It would be great for you and then we can call you whenever we want to." Ophis answered in Great Red's place. ( _An - Whoops forgot to tell you guys that Ophis is a female in this story cuz lulz. And time to explain Ophis' look_ )

Ophis' current form is that of a young girl with long black hair down until her hips and grey eyes, her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice, she wears a black Gothic Lolita dress.

"Thanks but who will I be reborn as?" Lelouch questioned he didn't want to hurt others feelings but he liked his name Lelouch.

"What about Gremory? They're like your old family but kind of different. They're one of the 72 pillars." Great Red offered as he rubbed his chin... with his claws.

"I see… let's do this." Lelouch agreed and stood a couple of meters away from his masters. Anyone could see that Lelouch had grown quite a muscular body.

Suddenly Lelouch was covered in black energy and he felt like his body was shrinking and suddenly he felt like he was teleported to some other place.

 **Where Lelouch was transported**

"Congratulations Mrs. Gremory, you have given birth to a healthy baby boy." A nurse said as she handed over the baby boy to Venelana Gremory.

"Honey what are you going to name our second son?" Lord Gremory asked his wife with a smile.

"I'll name him… Lelouch el Gremory…" Venelana said as she cradled her son, who surprisingly has light black hair instead of brown or crimson.

 **(An - I know this might look like too much timeskips but I just wanna get the story to the canon part and well there isn't much to explain, also I'll leave most of the past for one of my later arcs. If it feel's too rushed, remember that I kinda made it rushed so I can stick to cannon part and so I can make a cool flashback kinda arc.)**

 **200 Years Later**

In these 200 years, The Great War started and ended, which resulted in the death of The Biblical God and The Four Great Satans; after that, the Civil War between the Anti-Satan Faction and Old Satan Faction; this resulted in the defeat of Old Satan Faction and the devils with power rivaling the old Satans taking over their place. Lucifer was replaced by Sirzechs Gremory, One of the Three Super Devils. Leviathan was replaced by Serafall Sitri, Beelzebub was replaced by Ajuka Astaroth, another Super Devil and last but not the least Falbium Glasya-Labolas replaced Asmodeus.

Now you guys would be thinking that why isn't Lelouch one of the Satans right? It's because he rejected this offer. Lelouch, with about 500 seals on him and Power of Destruction, took the title of 'True Demon Emperor' and 'Demon God'. He was also called the 'Demon of Destruction' because Lelouch was trained by Shiva himself, as the latter saw the potential in the former, which exceeded any of the devils.

The Gremory Family was named the strongest clan in the 34 remaining Devil Clans as they produced the current Lucifer, The True Demon Emperor, and Sirzechs and Grayfia's son Millicas Gremory, whose power reached Satan Level when he was born.

 **Cannon Story Start**

" **Wake up Big Brother!"** A female voice rang from the alarm clock of the young man known as Issei Hyoudou, the alias of Issei Lucifer, descendant of the Original Lucifer.

"God dammit, this is so freaking boring." Issei groaned as he rubbed his eyes and then got up from his bed and went towards the bathroom.

Issei was an 18-year old high school student of average height with short silver hair and silver eyes and a muscular built

'Ddraig do you think we'll meet our arch-rival anytime soon?' Issei asked his partner Ddraig.

 **[I don't know Partner but I have a feeling that it will be soon...]**

'Alright' Issei replied to Ddraig and then opened the door of his room and walked down stairs wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy, a former girl's school changed into Co-ed School 1 year ago.

"Good morning Son." Mr. & Mrs. Hyoudou greeted their adopted son, whom they loved like Issei is their real son.

"Morning Mom and Dad." Issei greeted in reply and sat down at the breakfast table and they were having Eggs and Bacons for breakfast today. After finishing his breakfast, Issei got up from his seat and took his school bag and walked towards his school.

"Ara... the True Prince of Kuoh Academy is here..." Girls gossiped to themselves and looked at him with lustful eyes whereas the boys had a hateful look for him.

"Good Morning Rias." Issei greeted his classmate Rias Gremory, one of the 2 Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

Rias Gremory is a young woman in her late teens with long crimson hair reach down to her back and she has light skin and blue eyes and a buxom figure. Rias is wearing female uniform of Kuoh Academy which consists of a white long-sleeved, button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"Good Morning Issei." Rias greeted Issei back.

"Where is Akeno?" Issei asked as he took his seat which was behind Rias and in front of Akeno's.

"She will be coming here soon." Rias answered and as if on cue Akeno entered the classroom. "Speak of the devil."

Akeno is a young girl in her late teens with long black hair reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards with an orange ribbon keeping it in its place, like Rias, Akeno is also wearing the female uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Ufufufu... Issei and Rias you're already here?" Akeno said with a smile and place her hand on her right cheek.

"Only if they knew..." Rias remarked with Issei nodding at her words.

"Senior! Help us!" Two boys towards Issei begging for help but nah, they're in bad luck because Issei just ignored them. These boys are known as 'Perverted Duo' of Kuoh Academy, their names are Matsuda and Motohama.

"Okay class, take your seats." The Teacher said as he walked into the class and started the lesson.

 **School Ends**

"Hello Issei" A young blonde greeted Issei with a short white haired girl standing behind him.

"Oh, Hiya Yuuto" Issei greeted Yuuto Kiba.

Yuuto is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and he is wearing male uniform of Kuoh Academy. Yuuto is known as the 'Second Prince of Kuoh Academy'.

The white haired girl was known as, Koneko Toujou, 'The School Mascot'. Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes, her front hair as two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back has short bob cut, she is also wearing black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, she is wearing the female uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"So why have you summoned us here... Rias?" Issei questioned and sighed in the mid while palming his face for some reason.

"I want you to join my peerage and help me get rid of my engagement from Riser." Rias offered Issei, more like commanded though.

"Rias, I have already told you that I'm a devil and I can't join your peerage." Issei declined the offer of Crimson Haired Princess.

"TELL ME WHICH FAMILY YOU'RE FROM SO I CAN TRADE YOU!" Rias shouted but her voice was dimmed with Akeno putting a barrier around the old school building.

"You know... my family doesn't exist anymore... or rather I abandoned them and I'm a **[King]** in the evil pieces set…" Issei tried consoling her with these words but nope, Rias isn't going down that easily.

"You're testing my patience Issei... Either you tell me your family name or I'll have one of my big brothers torture you…" Rias threatened Issei, praying to Late Lucifer that her threat would work.

"You know… I'm not scared of your Big Brother…" Issei smirked arrogantly as he tried to stop the laugh he had stopped in his mouth, he knew that he was no match for them but he just needs to stay cool.

"Brother Sirzechs is at least 10 times stronger than the old Satan and don't even go on Big Brother Lelouch..." Rias threatened Issei more.

"You know…" Issei didn't finish his sentence as he vanished and reappeared behind Rias and he had knife in his hand which was near her throat and a hand on her waist.

"This won't work on me." Rias said as her hand stopped her peerage members.

"Who said I was going for that?" Issei smirked and made a mental note which was Checkmate. Issei dropped the knife and then grabbed Rias' stomach from both of his hand and blew on her ear.

Rias simply moaned in response and her peerage members were beet red, Koneko and Yuuto hid their faces and Akeno mumbled something about Lelouch.

"Issei… aaah stop it... I give up." Rias moaned and asked Issei to stop.

"See… I never lose." Issei smirked arrogantly and went to kiss Rias, who was facing Issei now but… a Gremory House magic circle stopped them.

"Ufufufu... Look who is here." Akeno greeted her fellow 'Queen'.

"Hello Grayfia." Rias said as she bowed towards her Sister-In-Law.

"Greetings Milady; I have a mission for you and your peerage. The Archduke requests you to destroy a stray devil named Viser." Grayfia briefed Team Gremory.

Grayfia is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes, her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids, she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit.

"I see, thank you Grayfia." Rias thanked her Sister-In-Law as the latter teleported back to underworld.

 **Where Lelouch is currently**

"Checkmate." Lelouch grinned as he captured his opponent's King.

"You are no doubt the best chess player I've faced yet." Lelouch's opponent complimented him.

"Thank you... Brother Sirzechs." Lelouch thanked his elder brother Sirzechs.

Sirzechs is a handsome and young, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. ( **AN - Wikia doesn't describe Sirzechs' attire so I don't know how to describe it.)**

"So tell me what brings you here? Surely you're not here just to play chess with me." Lelouch questioned as he placed his right side of the face on his right hand.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you about Rias' marriage, surely you don't agree with it, do you?" Sirzechs answered with a question.

"Honestly, that fried chicken should lick my shoes and then I might even think of the engagement. I was planning on having one of my **[Pawn]** stop the wedding." Lelouch answered with a devilish smirk.

"I think that wouldn't be necessary as The Red Dragon Emperor is Rias' friend and he is descendant of Lucifer…" Sirzechs explained the Intel he had acquired.

"Ahh... is it Vali or is it Issei?" Lelouch questioned as he finished his wine which was refilled instantaneously.

"It's Issei, Vali is with Azazel apparently." Sirzechs replied.

"Issei is The Red Dragon Emperor and Vali is the White Dragon Emperor, I think they'll be the strongest Red and White Dragon Emperors." Lelouch mumbled to himself.

"So tell me what do you know of this terrorist group known as Khaos Brigade?" Lelouch questioned with half closed eyes.

"They are a group of terrorists, their main goals are unknown but I know Rizevim is…." Sirzechs replied after a minute of thinking.

"I see... Tell me Sirzechs, what do you think of Issei and Vali?" Lelouch question out of the blue.

"That is a rather tricky question, don't you think? They both are powerful, cunning and deceiving... But I'd say Issei is more of a mystery than Vali is." Sirzechs answered honestly.

"I see... I shall take my leave then; Serafall might get angry at me you know?" Lelouch said as he got up from his seat and Sirzechs nodded at his words, as this was same with Grayfia.

"Laters" Sirzechs/Lelouch said in unison and the latter teleported out.

 **Where Lelouch Teleported**

"Lelouch" A playful voice spoke from Lelouch's back.

"Serafall...stop doing that, it's creepy..." Lelouch simply sighed and facepalmed.

Serafall is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes, she has a voluptuous figure with large breasts and she is currently wearing a green colored silk gown which showed pretty much her whole body.

"Okay okay..." Serafall shrugged it off and then after a pause, she jumped on Lelouch and they both fell on the bed... And this started their dance... going on for hours... and hours.

 **Next Day in ORC (Occult Research Club)**

"Good Morning everyone, hope you guys had a good night's sleep?" Rias asked as she saw the members of her club enter the room.

"Yes." Everyone replied in unison.

"So Rias, I heard you're having Koneko follow another Sacred Gear user?" Issei questioned out of the blue.

"Yes, since you have declined to do so, I've found a perfect candidate for **[Pawn]**." Rias answered and didn't notice Issei coming towards her.

"You know Rias; even that Sacred Gear user can't replace my spot..." Issei smirked and hugged Rias, the former somehow sneaked behind her.

This is it guys, hope you enjoyed the story, this is my first Crossover and Highschool DxD so I might make mistakes but you guys need to tell me what's wrong, alright? :D Also the story name was supposed to be Code DxD but I saw someone already used that name so …. ;_; Anyway, for the pairing... Lelouch's harem will consist of Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel and I'll add more in future, so opened for suggestions... and Issei's main girl would be Rias, then Xenovia and Kuroka, Asia isn't going to be part of Issei's harem. I'll put up a poll soon and you guys can vote for Issei's harem mebers, Rias is permanent though.

- _Lucifer/Abyss_


	2. Chapter 2

HighschoolDxD - Return of Demon King Lelouch

What if when Lelouch died, Great Red and Ophis saw this as an opportunity to have a descendant of their own and they revived Lelouch. After he was reborn, he was trained under Ophis and Great Red and then reborn as a member of Gremory Clan and then he was trained under Shiva. This crossover has pretty much everything different.

Regular text = Sup

Speech = "Hello Humans"

Thoughts = ' _These are thoughts'_

Voice of a Dragon or Monster = **"Example"**

Spell = **'Spell'**

Ddraig talking = **[Red Dragon Emperor]**

* * *

 **AN - Before we start, I'd like to answer a review and add a simple note, first of all I found that 20 years were too less, so I changed it to 200 and lulu - Sorry I cannot make it Grayfia since the relationship between Lelouch and Grayfia is of a brother and sister and I find Sirzechs the best husband anyone can be for her.**

* * *

"Never knew that you're a pervert Issei..." A female voice suddenly spoke as the door of Occult Research Club's room opened revealing 3 devils, 2 females and a male.

"HEY! I'm not a pervert, I'm just having some quality time with my Rias... if it wasn't for that idiot Riser, I would've asked Gremory family for our engagement." Issei replied to the female as he made Rias blush and the guy who accompanied both of the unknown woman rage.

"What brings you here Sona, Tsubaki and you're...?" Rias questioned as she broke her hug with Issei, which made him frown.

"I'm here to introduce you to the newest member of my Peerage; Saji Genshirou." Sona answered as she fixed her glasses and kept a stoic face.

Sona was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes, and she also wears glasses and is wearing female Kuoh Academy dress.

Tsubaki was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a brown right eye; she also wears glasses and is wearing female Kuoh Academy Dress.

Saji was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, he is wearing Male Kuoh Academy Dress, albeit without the blaze and his sleeves are rolled up.

"I see... Greetings Saji Genshirou, I'm Rias Gremory and this is my peerage." Rias greeted Saji and pointed towards Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto.

"I'm a [Knight], Akeno is [Queen] and Koneko is a [Rook]. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuuto introduced himself and his fellow peerage members with a smile.

"I took 4 Pieces! How much did you take?!" Saji shouted at Issei trying to compare Issei with himself... even though the he wasn't introduced as a member of Rias' Peerage.

"Saji get back here, Issei isn't a member of Rias' peerage and even if he would be, he would at least take 8 Mutation Pieces." Sona said while shocking Saji to his core as the latter kept staring at Issei.

"I'm a Devil already Sona..." Issei replied with a small sigh.

"I see... Anyway Rias, I would like you to accompany me to Underworld tonight, My parents have invited Gremory Family including Lord Sirzechs for dinner." Sona said with a different tone in her voice.

"Okay... I guess but why?" Rias replied with a question.

"My parents and your parents would like to engage my sister with your brother Lelouch." Sona answered and as she finished, Rias' expression was priceless, while Akeno spat out her tea and Yuuto's face fell into his tea cup and Koneko... was the same.

"Well have fun, I'm off." Issei was about to walk out of the room when Rias grabbed him from the back of his neck and stopped him.

"You're coming with me Issei; I need your help in breaking my engagement with Riser." Rias told Issei in her 'deadly' voice.

"No... I'm not coming to Underworld, not after abandoning them..." Issei whispered so only Rias could hear him.

"Then do you want Riser to accompany me to the Dinner?" Rias replied back in a disgusted tone on which Issei snapped but didn't lose his composure.

"I... okay..." Issei tried to argue but gave up.

"Thank you." Rias whispered into Issei's ear and gave him a kiss on cheek resulting in both of them blushing madly while others were talking to themselves.

"Guys lets go home, we need to get ready for the dinner and we have some work." Rias said to her peerage as they stood behind her and a magic circle appeared under them. "I hope everything goes well."

Sona, Tsubaki and Saji teleported out of Occult Research Club Room as well.

 **Gremory Mansion**

Rias and Peerage with Issei teleported outside of Gremory Mansion and suddenly gun fires were shot towards the sky by Gremory Servants and the maids and butlers stood in a line and bowing towards them and the group walked inside the hall of the large mansion.

"It has been a while since you've returned Home, hasn't it Rias?" A sweet voice called out and everyone turned towards the direction of the voice, revealing VenelanaGremory.

Venelana looks very much like her daughterRias, only with shorter brown hair and purple eyes.

"Mother!" Rias shouted as she hugged her mother and Venelana returned the hug.

"Lady Gremory." Rias' peerage greeted and bowed down at her.

"Stand up kids, you don't need to do this towards me, you all are like my children after all." Venelana said with an angelic smile on her face and everyone looked up at her and Issei just stood there, shocked.

"Who is this young man Rias?" Venelana questioned as she looked towards her Daughter Rias.

"Mother he is also a devil and is my fiancé." Rias answered with a smile and Venelana was shocked to hear that her daughter has found a man without breaking the engagement.

"What do you mean he is your fiancé?! You're engaged to Riser Phenex." Venelana shouted in rage.

"Mother... there is no need to get angry at that, I'll have to say Issei being Rias' fiancé puts me at ease that someone strong is taking care of my baby sister." A male voice spoke from behind the group and they turned to see Lelouch el Gremory.

Lelouch was wearing a black eye patch with intricate blue stitching woven over the patch and single purple jewel hanging from the pattern and a high collar black cloak which comes to a point at his ankles and stretched the collar to the back of his head, making the dark purple lining on the inside visible, large shoulder pads with gold colored frills hanging off of the shoulder and a single gold chain crossing the cloak to hold it in place, a turtle neck styled long sleeved shirt under the cloak with a similar gold color around his chest and neck in the shape of a crane and lastly a black belt with a white crane along the side and black trousers with a golden diamond shape at each knee. ( _ **An - I tried explaining his dress as much as I could, if you wanna get the full image, you can google "Julius Kingsley Code Geass" and then you check out his outfit and it's the same Lelouch wears in this story.)**_

"Lelouch! You shouldn't protect your sister on this matter; this engagement is made to secure Pure Blood Devils." Venelana tried scolding her younger son.

"Mother! I don't want to marry a fried chicken like Riser!" Rias protested.

"It's okay Rias; I'm not going to allow someone like Riser to marry you." Lelouch calmed his sister down as she jumped onto him and gave him a bone crushing hug while thanking him.

"That is quite insulting, don't you think Future Brother-in-Law?" Another voice spoke as the owner of unknown voice entered the hall of Gremory Mansion.

"Last time I checked, you're not allowed to even call my name, let alone calling me Brother-in-Law." Lelouch replied to the voice.

"Riser Phenex..." Issei mumbled under his breath as he clenched his fists.

Riser was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, his outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes, underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned.

"Riser, it's good that you're here as we'll be leaving for the Dinner as soon as Sirzechs comes here." Venelana greeted Riser as the latter smiled at former.

"Thank you Moth-" Riser was cut off by Issei shouting at him.

"How dare you give Rias pain?! She is mine... and mine only! No one has the right to touch her!" Issei shouted at Riser who looked at him and chuckled lightly while Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex were above watching this take place.

"Both of your sons are something aren't they?" Lord Phenex said to Lord Gremory.

"Yeah" Lord Gremory replied.

"And who are you? Lowly devils like you have no right to say that to me." Riser replied with a cocky smile and smug ass grin.

"Let's stop this, don't you think?" Sirzechs' voice called out from nowhere as he appeared from a magic circle with Grayfia behind him.

"Lord Lucifer." Riser greeted Sirzechs while bowing down.

"You may rise." Sirzechs replied to the greeting with his smile.

"Well I think we should leave now? It's time, it would be good if you were to leave Riser, I don't think Rias would like if you accompany us." Sirzechs said to Riser as the latter nodded with annoyance and teleported out.

"I shall take my leave then." Lord Phenex said as he teleported out and Lord Gremory walked towards the others.

Lord Gremory looks like a middle aged man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with black hairband, he has bright blue eyes and has a short red beard or stubble and is wearing a white suite with golden lines on it and Black collars.

 **At Sitri Mansion**

The Gremory group with Issei teleported outside of the mansion dressed up in fancy looking clothes, Akeno wearing a Japanese Black Kimono with white colored flowers pattern on it. Yuuto was wearing a black suite with white shirt inside it and black bowtie and black dress shoes and Koneko wore a small pink dress fitting her petite body with a dark purple belt made out of cloth over her waist and a small rose on it, Rias was wearing a dark purple colored dress, Issei was wearing a black tuxedo with white dress shirt under it and black dress shoes, Venelana wearing a black colored dress which went down to her thighs and stopped there while Lelouch wore what he previously had on, Sirzechs in his normal clothing, Grayfia in a crimson colored dress with her hair opened and Lord Gremory in his white suite.

"Greetings everyone" Sona bowed to everyone at the front door and she was wearing a blue colored dress like Rias'.

"Hello Sona" Everyone greeted back as Sona led them inside towards the dining room, the mansion could give a real castle a run for its money, as the mansion looked like a pure castle inside.

"Greetings Everyone" Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri greeted the Gremory group and everyone took a seat with Serafall sitting on Lelouch's left and she wore a green colored dress which showed her curves.

They all had dinner in peace, while talking about random stuff and then they all moved to the hall and they all sat on sofas and luxurious chairs.

"So I believe everyone knows why this dinner as planned?" Sirzechs asked everyone and they nodded in response.

"So Lelouch do you have any issues with engagement with Serafall Leviathan?" Sirzechs asked Lelouch who was resting his elbow in the arm on the chair while his fingers and palm covered his left eye which was already covered.

"Brother do you really have to ask a question like that? Of course not" Lelouch replied making everyone smile and Sirzechs sweat drop comically.

"What about you Serafall?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satan.

"No." Serafall replied while glancing over to Lelouch every now and then.

"I think we should do the ring ceremony here and then we can discuss the Marriage Date?" Lord Gremory suggested as everyone nodded at his suggestion.

Lelouch then went towards Serafall and bent down on one of his knees and took her right arm.

"Will you marry me Serafall Leviathan?" Lelouch asked as he looked into Serafall's eyes.

"Yes." Serafall answered as Lelouch took out a silver ring with designer linings engraved into it and 3 Pink heart shaped diamonds on it and the middle one has Gremory Clan insignia inside it and then he slid the ring inside Serafall's finger and everyone started clapping, Lelouch got up and gave Serafall kiss, which Lord Gremory took a picture of.

"Jacob please bring out the drinks." Lady Sitri ordered the servant and he brought drinks for everyone and they started drinking, with the exception of Grayfia and Venelana.

"Rias, who is this young man?" Serafall asked Rias as they both sat down on a sofa with Issei sitting next to the crimson beauty.

"This is IsseiHyoudou, another devil and my fiancé." Rias introduced Issei to Serafall as the former waved.

"Hello Brother-In-Law!" Serafall greeted her future-brother-in-law.

"Uhh…Hi?" Issei greeted back, a bit weirded out.

 **Next Day**

Rays of sun light entered the room through the windows, Lelouch hid his face inside the pillow while Serafall was in deep sleep and they both were naked underneath the comforters, eventually Lelouch woke up.

"Serafall wake up." Lelouch acted as Serafall's alarm clock as he tried waking her up but she wasn't waking up.

"Nooooo."Serafall replied in her sleep and snuggled into the pillows more.

"Fine, I'm going to leave bye." Lelouch said as he gave Serafall a kiss on her lips and went into the bathroom to take bath.

The room was colored crimson, the bed was King sized with crimson sheets with luxurious furniture and a couple of bookshelves.

 **In Human World**

"Rias wake up." Issei gave Rias a push in the bed and tried waking her up.

"My legs hurt... and I'm sleepy..." Rias replied and cuddled against Issei.

"Fine" Issei replied back and used his demonic powers to heal Rias, which worked.

After 5 minutes of hugging Rias like she was his Lifeline, Issei got up and pushed her out of the bed and the crimson haired beauty got up and they both took bath together and they both went down to the dining table; shocking Issei's 'parents' but they didn't react the way the devil duo thought they would.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad!" Issei waved and got out of the house with Rias. While they were walking down the road, Issei wrapped his hand around Rias' waist and brought her close to him as they walked; both of them blushing and when they got near the school, the students were going mad, their prince and one of 2 great ladies were walking together and they were so close.

"How dare he touch our Lady Rias!?" The boys shouted while the girls were literally fangirling.

The couple ignored the shouts by other students and went inside the ORC house, the club house was a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower, and it has been painted white with black roof and vines creeping up the second story. The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls, one side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

"Hello Yuuto and Koneko, where is Akeno?" Rias greeted and asked as soon as she entered the club room with Issei.

"Yeah, Akeno said that she won't be able to attend school today, she is busy in Underworld helping Lord Lelouch." Kiba answered and took out a book from his pocket and started reading it.

"I see..." Rias replied and went back to her desk and sat on the chair, doing the paperwork.

"Koneko could you tell me about the Sacred Gear user you've been following lately?" Issei asked while sitting on the sofa next to Koneko's.

"I cannot explain his look but he possesses a Longinus..." Koneko replied and went back to eating her cookies...

"Which Longinus does he posses?" Issei questioned this time more into the topic.

"One of the Top 4 Longinus: Annihilation Maker." Koneko answered leaving Issei's jaw drop and then he looked over to Rias and saw her smirk.

"Who is that person Rias?" Issei asked his beloved Rias.

"His name is Masaki Date, descendant of famous samurai Masamune Date and current Annihilation Maker wielder and I've called him here today." Rias answered with her smirk as she saw Issei raging.

Suddenly sound of knocking came from the other side of the door and Rias allowed them to come in and when the door opened, it revealed a young man of average height with medium length brown hair and green eyes, he is wearing a white high collar jacket over a black shirt underneath it and blue jeans with normal boots.

"Hi my name is Masaki Date, nice to meet you." Masaki introduced himself with a bow following it.

"Take a seat Masaki." Rias offered Masaki a seat and he gracefully accepted it.

"So I believe you already know about supernatural world?" Yuuto asked and Masaki gave a nod.

"Yes I've heard of supernatural world and everything, I've even trained my Sacred Gear and my physical strength." Masaki explained causing Issei to raise an eyebrow.

"So would you like to join my peerage?" Rias offered with her charming smile.

"I would love to join your peerage, RiasGremory." Masaki answered with his smile.

"Well I think we can do the ceremony then?" Rias suggested as she summoned her 8 pawn pieces and placed them into Masaki's chest.

"I hope this works; these are 8 pawn pieces with 4 of them being mutated." Rias spoke to herself as Masaki lay down on the sofa and Yuuto placed the 8 pawn pieces on the former's chest.

"I order, in my name RiasGremory. You, Masaki Date. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a devil. You, my [Pawn], be delighted with your new life." Rias chanted as the Crimson [Pawn] pieces started glowing and they went inside Masaki's body.

"I feel stronger..." Masaki said as he clenched his fists and got up.

"Issei, why don't you take Masaki for a walk around the city?" Rias suggested as Masaki nodded and Issei just went with it because of Rias.

 **In a Park**

Issei and Masaki were sitting on the bench and talking about stuff when they saw a nun falling down on the ground, Masaki trying to be a good guy went to help the nun while Issei disappeared.

 **On the street**

Issei was walking back to his home, he was stopped by a voice calling out to him and he looked around to see a beautiful young girl with a buxom figure with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes, she is wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"How can I help you?" Issei asked the young woman.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and I've been seeing you cross this road a lot of times and I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me?" Yuuma asked Issei with a smile and her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Though I don't know you, I don't mind it as well... would you like to go on a date now?" Issei answered back with a question at the end.

"Yes!" Yuuma replied excitedly.

"Why don't I show you a nice place?" Issei asked as he took Yuuma's hand and then walked her around the place and then went into an alley with her.

"I didn't know that Issei wanted to do that..." Yuuma said as she saw them in a small alley alone and her cheeks had a tiny pink shade in them.

"Yeah" Issei replied back as he brought his face close to Yuuma's and caught both of her hands with one of his while his other free hand was pushing his female partner to the wall, Issei brought his face closer to Yuuma's and then whispered something in her ear. "Why don't you tell me why you'd like to go out with a guy who you just met? I don't go through that street..."

"I see you've already found about me..." Yuuma replied as she tried to break free through Issei's iron grip.

"Now why don't you tell me what are you doing here?" Issei asked again with more seriousness in his voice.

"Your sacred gear is a threat to Kokabiel's plans and he wants you eliminated." Yuuma replied and went into her other mode as she grew taller, with a more mature appearance and her eyes changed as well.

"You know I can kill you right now but I won't do it and I want you to go back to Azazel this moment, break all the connections with Kokabiel." Issei ordered Yuuma/Raynare.

"Yes!" Raynare replied as she teleported to Grigori main base.

 **Back with Masaki**

Masaki walked away from the abandoned church where he left the nun he met whos name was Asia Argento and he turned back a last time to see the newly friend he made and then went into an alley and teleported back to ORC room.

"Did you like the city Masaki?" Rias asked her servant as he teleported back.

"Ahh.. yeah it was nice, though I met an nun today, she worked for the Fallen Angels but... she wasn't evil like them, she was kind hearted." Masaki spoke to himself but everyone heard him.

"Masaki... you're supposed to stay away from church." Rias reminded Masaki as the latter nodded and went into his deep thoughts.

 **Back to Issei**

After sending Raynare back to Grigori base, Issei went to his house and without having dinner, he went inside his room and locked it and then laid down on the bed remembering his past.

'I remember that I had an elder brother... who was 2 years older than me, he was scared out by Grandfather and Dad and then when I grew up, the same happened to me but... then I was found by Grayfia Lucifuge, who sheltered me because I was a Lucifer's descendant and then Sirzechs saved her and I accompanied them to Anti-Satan Faction... ' Issei remembered and then he had slight headaches whenever he tried remembering after that.

'I don't think that I should tell them that... I'm Issei Lucifer... who almost died fighting Rizevim Livan Lucifer so Grayfia and Sirzechs could escape... I still remember the day.' Issei added another thought while feeling headache again and again...

* * *

Well this is it for chapter 2 guys, sorry for the delay, there were some technical issues but yeah, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to drop a review and Favorite and Follow it, if you haven't already. Also just to clear it, Issei's memory has a block because of Rizevim while Sirzechs and Grayfia don't remember that the same kid who they saved is Issei Lucifer. :)

-Abyss


End file.
